The Beaten Path
by WhirledPeace
Summary: SakuKaku, Dominatrix, BDSM, etc. Just basically random sex between Sakura and Kakuzu. Written sort of as a dare because I support it. DO NOT READ if you don't like.


A/N: I don't own Naruto. This is because I support it, so DON'T READ! For thecupcakemonster, cause she rocks!

-WP

* * *

Sakura tightened the leather straps, smirking slightly at the unconscious figure now securely tied to the posts of the bed. He would regain consciousness soon enough, and then the fun could begin. Until then, she could spend her time deciding which whips she should use. A minute later, the man groaned. "That is a habit of yours," he muttered. "Are you afraid I'll run off?"

"No," Sakura replied casually. She quickly popped open the vial and selected a pill, walking over to the bed.

"Another of your habits," Kakuzu noted. "Is that ever necessary?"

"I don't know, but I'd rather not take the chance."

"Whatever you say. I think it's because you're afraid you're not attractive enough." Sakura rubbed her forehead absentmindedly. Kakuzu always had a habit of being right. "But the thing with drugs, is that your body begins to depend on them. Pretty soon you can't function properly if you keep taking them."

"Hmm. You do have a point."

"And I promise you, those drugs were never necessary. Never." These little meetings were always a self-esteem boost for Sakura. She placed the pill back down on the table. Sakura may have been in charge, but Kakuzu knew how to get his way. Slowly, Sakura began to take off her shirt, very slowly, giving Kakuzu a nice show. She heard him suck in his breath; he was really at the mercy of pretty women. She then undid her bra, her full breasts falling from the clothing to hang, pert nipples erect. Smirking at Kakuzu's now obvious erection, Sakura began to undo her pants, slipping them off as Kakuzu's eyes raked her newly exposed skin. She leapt up on the bed and straddled him, slapping him across the face. She rubbed her still-clothed sex against his already tight and rock-hard penis. Kakuzu gasped out as she kissed at his neck, biting the skin and drawing blood. The red liquid stained her lips and tongue, and when she pulled her face away, dripped from her lips as she grinned at her victim. Leaping off again, grabbing a whip and looming over him.

With the swiftness of a ninja, she lashed his chest open. Kakuzu moaned at the pain, straining at his restraints. Sakura smirked. "You like that, don't you?" She cut at him again and he cried out in pleasure. "You're such a whore for this pain." His moans, and the fact she had cause them with pain, was making her so wet. She lashed out again and again until she had Kakuzu screaming.

"Take me! Goddamn it, just take me!" Sakura chuckled darkly, putting down the whip, now stained with his blood.

"Oh, we're not done yet," she said. "Be good and I'll give you a treat." Kakuzu panted, loving every second she pleasured him with the pain. Sakura, making sure his eyes were glued to her, began to remove her panties. Once the almost soaking garment was discarded, she stood in her naked glory before the man. Kakuzu was salivating, looking at her toned, tan, taught body. Once again she climbed atop him, this time with her thighs on either side of his face. "Suck me, Kuzu," she ordered, grabbing his hair and forcing his willing mouth onto her. She panted as his threads penetrated her. He was gentle, always so gentle. But she liked it rough, and pulled on his hair, ordering him to hurt her. But he never would, even if she cut him to pieces.

Sakura finally gave a final spasm into his mouth, her sweet juiced dribbling from the corners of his lips. Sakura smirked down at him. She then got off the bed and picked up a large dildo, handing it to Kakuzu and freeing one of his hands. "Do yourself for me," she instructed. "Scream my name when you cum." Shakily, Kakuzu gently began to prepare himself, but Sakura wouldn't have that. She grabbed the dildo and, as soon as he removed his hand, rammed it into him. Kakuzu screamed, bucking his hips up. Sakura smirked, leaving the toy in him and sitting back to watch. Slowly, Kakuzu retracted the dildo from his body, and then shoved it back in, crying out. "My name, Kakuzu. Say my name. Moan it. Scream it." Kakuzu began a pace within himself, moaning the pink-haired woman's name. He bucked into his own thrusts, angling to hit his prostate. Sakura smirked, slipping her fingers into herself as she watched. As Kakuzu penetrated himself particularly hard, Sakura did the same with her own fingers, gasping aloud.

"Sakura, I- oh _God_-" Just as he thought he was going to spill his seed, he felt a feather light hand on him, and something cold sliding down his length.

"Who said you could cum before me?" Sakura asked with a devilish smirk. Kakuzu panted, vision blurring as he stared at the beautiful woman. "Not before me, Kuzu-chan." Kakuzu gasps and shudders, the cold ring against his heated flesh reminding him painfully of his much needed release. He moaned her name, begging and pleading with her for his release. With a small groan, Sakura herself attained her orgasm around her slick fingers. After a few pants she grinned at Kakuzu, and leaned over him. "Beg. What do you want?"

"T-to cum! Please, Sakura, I need- oh _God_-" Sakura slipped the ring from around his excruciatingly hard length, and he shot his load everywhere, screaming her name. Sakura smirked devilishly, taking the dildo from Kakuzu's shaking hands, discarding it off the bed. She dragged her nails into his cuts, forcing more blood from them. Kakuzu groaned, penis growing once more. Sakura grinned, undoing his bondage and flipping him onto his back. Kakuzu gasped as his open wounds met the sheets, and as his erection was pressed painfully into the bed. He tensed with anticipation. The smell of strawberries accosted his nose, and he grinned. She always did have a thing for the strawberry lube. He felt her thin knees on either side of his hips, and something pressing at his entrance. "You ready?" she asked huskily, bending over him to press her mouth to his ear. Kakuzu shuddered with want and need.

"Please," he whispered. "Please just do it!" Sakura smirked.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"For God's sake, fuck me!" he screamed. Sakura chuckled.

"If you insist," she replied, and with a cruel thrust she sent the dildo into Kakuzu's tight hear and started a rough pace. Kakuzu screamed as his tight walls were brutally torn open, but bucked his hips up, meeting every thrust. He loved it, this sinful, burning friction, his hot wet blood streaming down his thighs, the way she grunted with her thrusts, her panting, her taught body against his, it all made him scream in ecstasy.

After she was sure he had gotten used to her pace, Sakura flipped a switch and the dildo started vibrating. Kakuzu screamed, begging for more of the pleasurable pain, and she gave it. Her thrusts were harder and harder, blood gushing from her victim. Finally, with a cry of pure pleasure, Kakuzu came violently into the bed. Sakura gasped, digging her nails into him as her own muscled spasms sent her teetering over the edge.

Sakura pulled the vibrator out of him and threw it aside, collapsing on top of him. They lay there, sweating, panting, and bleeding for a minute, until Sakura regained her breath and sat up, undoing Kakuzu's bonds and getting off him, allowing him up.

She lay back against the headboard and spread her arms. Kakuzu lay down between her legs, and lay his mouth tentatively on her bosom. She chuckled, stroking his hair as he sucked on her. "You're so cute," she said, letting her own eyes slip closed. Kakuzu closed his eyes as well, letting his mouth to what it pleased. Eventually Kakuzu's lips slip from her breast, and he lays his head in its place as they fall asleep.


End file.
